lotrofandomcom-20200224-history
No Place for Spoiled Pies (spoiler)
Area: The Shire Objective: Holly Hornblower is known throughout the Shire for her pies. After discovering that her most recent batch of pies contain spoiled berries she asks that you visit each of the poor Hobbits that received one of the pies. There are twelve spoiled pies in all, spread throughout the Shire. This is one of the most tedious and widely frustrating deeds to complete in the game, along with the Restoring the Quick Post deed also located in the Shire. Walkthrough: After completing Holly's prior quests Pie for the Green Dragon and Lobelia's Pie, she asks you to visit each of the recipients of her recent batch of pies and inform them that the berries are spoiled and that she will replace the bad pies after she collects all of those that went bad. Once you return the first of the pies the Deed 'No Place for Spoiled Pies' will be unlocked and you will have to collect the remaining eleven pies from around the Shire. The locations of each of the pies are as follows: Pies: Retrieve the spoiled pie from: Brockenborings -- Ivo Brockhouse (in front of The Plough and Stars) Budgeford -- Sapphira Bolger (next to Veronica the dog) Bywater -- Gerd Whitfoot (The Grocer, in front if the door to The Green Dragon) Frogmorton -- Myrtle Oddfoot (standing outside, and to the right of the entrance, to The Floating Log Inn) Hobbiton -- Opal Goodbody: 29.6S, 71.6W (at the Kitchen located next to the Party Tree as of 9/15/10) Little Delving -- Wydo Boffin Michel Delving -- Hugo Broadbelt Needlehole -- Iris Chubb (Standing outside her home, on the right just after you pass through the Needlehole Gate) Scary -- Poppy Grubb: 27.8S, 66.4W (Near the mailbox) Stock -- Primrose Proudfoot (Due east of the stable, in the courtyard of the The Golden Perch) Tuckborough -- Edilina Proudfoot: 33.5S, 70.9W Woodhall -- Daisy Hornblower Tips: As each of the owners of the spoiled pies is sure to tell you when you accept the quest, watch out for hungry hobbits that typically guard the roads on the outskirts of each town. You also cannot get the pies wet least you wish to return to the quest giver and attempt to return the pie again. A good general strategy is to leave towns off the beaten track and stick to the roads once you are clear of the hungry hobbits. Be careful though, they can spot you from a mile (not literally) so steer clear when you spot one on your radar. They are conveniently marked on your mini map with a small eyeball icon, as the nosy hobbits are from the Quick Post Deed. Always remember to avoid the mobs as they will knock time off of your delivery or even cause you to spill the pie. Tip 2: '''When you accept the quest from each quest giver you can scout out the surrounding area for hungry hobbits before taking the pie. It saves some time and frustration. Also if you wait until you're a higher level you can run through the mobs without them noticing you. :D '''Reward: Patience +1 After Completion: After completing the Deed Holly has one last quest for you to complete. 'A True Friend of Holly Hornblower' has you simply speaking to Holly after she locates the rewards for the quests. The rewards include the Hornblower Pie Recipe, Five Hornblower's Pie and the Pie-Runner Title. Category:Spoiler